Animals
Several animals have appeared in the Railway Series and the television series. =Animals in the Railway Series= This section is for animals that first or only appeared in the Railway Series, listed in chronological order. The ram The Fat Controller once leant out of a carriage window to cheer for Edward and Henry, but his top-hat was blown into the ram's field and quickly devoured. The fish When Thomas took on water from the River Els some fish were pulled into the bucket used to fill Thomas' tank, and as a result were boiled in Thomas' tnak, causing the little blue tank engine severe pains. The fish were later fished out and eaten by Thomas' crew, the Fat Controller and an Inspector. The circus animals The circus which visited in "Troublesome Engines" owns several animals, like elephants, bears, ponies and camels. The elephant An elephant who somehow escaped from the circus and took up residence in Henry's Tunnel. Henry encountered him while investigating a block in the tunnel. The workmen fed the elephant on sandwiches, cake and water, but Henry startled the elephant and was rewarded by a stream of water being squirted over his smokebox. The toads These toads live in the ditch that Gordon ran into. The tadpoles When Gordon ran into the ditch, three tadpoles were blown away. The newt Gordon blew this inquisitive newt away along with the tadpoles. The cows Edward was passing a field when some cows, frightened by the noise, ran into his train and brekaing a coupling. However, poor Edward didn't realise for a long time afterwards. Bluebell After her calf was taken to market, Bluebell mornfully trotted onto the bridge at Rolf's Castle, stopping Gordon and Henry from passing. She didn't move until Gordon's guard and a porter brought her calf to the bridge and led them away. Champion An inquistive bull who once strayed from some farm labourers and ran away. He eventually came across the railway and, seeing grass on either side, began to eat. Daisy tried to shoo him away, but was intimidated by Champion and backed away. The cow An annoying cow that keeps straying onto the line to eat grass. Mike has encountered her several times. On one occasion, he whistled so loudly at her that his whistle shot off into a field. Dilly After Donald teased Duck about his "quacking", Duck's crew gets revenge by slipping a small duckling into Donald's tender. When discovered, she becomes friends with Donald and his crew, and eventually settled down at Haultraugh, where a small pond is nearby. She is named Dilly by the stationmaster, but she is also known as Donald's duck. In the annuals, she disapeared for a few months, only to return to the station with her husband and children in tow! Bulgy's hens After Bulgy was turned into a henhouse, these hens took up residence in him. When Bulgy was eventually restored, the hens snuck in and roosted in his luggage racks. When Bulgy swerved suddenly the next morning, the hens woke up and caused chaos in Bulgy. The crow Gordon was passing a field one day when this crow flew in his path, knocking Gordon's brakepipe seal loose and stopping his train. The spider This spider spun a web in the basment of the Knapford Junction signalbox before moving on to greener pastures. However, her web caused a problem on the day of the Railway Series' Golden Jubilee, as it shorted the electrics in the signalbox just minutes before Pip and Emma came into the Junction with the guests. The grass snakes Daisy sometimes sees these near the railway. Daisy was intrigued by their way of moving without legs, but Percy was frightened of them. The eels Daisy once brought several crates of eels up to Ffarquhar for a restaurant. Unfortunately, a boy accidentally knocked a crate onto the platform, causing the eels to fall onto the line and give Daisy such a fright that she blew a fuse. =Animals in the television series= This section is for animals that only appeared in the television series. Thomas' toad This toad witnessed Thomas running onto the jetty, and later hitched a ride on his valence. The foreman's dog The foreman from the Other Railway that tried to stop Oliver from escaping had a black dog. The hungry ram Percy once encountered this ram on the line, and was lured away by the Driver with some cabbage. When Maithwaite station was later vandalised and several boys were trapped in the waiting room with the ram it was suspected to be the culprit, but the terrified boys confessed it was their fault and promised to help clean up. The Fat Controller gave the ram a pumpkin as a reward, but his top-hat was blown away by Harold and was muched up by the ram. The Fat Controller, happily, made lgiht of the situation. Alicia the Mouse When Alicia Botti came to Sodor, Thomas was chosen to take her with Annie and Clarabel. While being cleaned, a strange squeak came from the coaches. It kept up as Thomas went to Brendam and when he arrived, it was found that a small mouse had found it's way into Clarabel's compartment. the mouse was given a mousehole in Tidmouth Sheds, and was named Alicia by Thomas. The Fat Controller's cat The Fat Controller owns a grey cat, as seen in two episodes. Alice's dog Alice, the girl who lives at Hill Farm, owns a white dog with a black spot.